


The Reasons Are Many

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, First Kiss, Political Alliances, Post-Dirge of Cerberus (Compilation of FFVII)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Ahh, yes. Political marriages are the absolute best. I'm not sure who exactly benefits most in this one.





	The Reasons Are Many

**Author's Note:**

> Rescued from the depths of my Tumblr.

Rufus was determined that he was never going to ask himself why he had agreed to this. He had his reasons, they varied both in nature and in importance, and they were all very clear.

He had to admit some mild surprise at the _traditionalness_ of it all and even more so at the way that Godo was managing to hold it together and appear sober even if he wasn’t. 

Ceremony coming to a close, Rufus belatedly wondered if Wutaiian weddings featured the cheeky little ‘kiss the bride’ bit at the end or not. Everything to this point had been so formal and professional (save for Yuffie yawning right in the middle and yes, Rufus had snorted slightly at that. He had his reasons, but what on Gaia were _hers_?) that this whole ceremony had felt like a formality. 

Well, that answered that question. Yes, there was a ‘kissing the bride’ at the end but Yuffie being Yuffie made it a ‘kiss the groom.’ With pleasure, if her demonic grin was any indication, and with energy, as she badly wrinkled his lapels in the process of pulling him down to her height.

And great attention to detail, he added with another muffled snort of laughter as she managed to slip him not a small amount of tongue at the same time. Why had he agreed to this, indeed?


End file.
